The Cursed Mansion
The Cursed Mansion (のろいのやかた / Noroi no Yakata '''Lit: A House of Curse'') is the the last hidden level and the ninth level of the Forest. It was added in Demo 7.5, and replaces Tree Fort Mountain. The level has no secret exit. The Level The Cursed Mansion.png|The Cursed Mansion (in the circle) in the world map. The-Cursed-Mansion.png|The Cursed Mansion (in the circle) in Demo 7.5. The level begins with a simple vertical room filled with many doors that lead to different rooms. You have no abilities other than walking. You can't access the Big Boo Boss room. You must collect all the Dragon Coins in order to regain the abilities of Mario/Luigi. If you have them all, go in the Big Boo Boss room and defeat him. 'Demos it appears in:' *Demo 7.5 *Overworld Demo *demoOnly1 2 - 9 Dragon Coin 1.png|Dragon Coin # 1 2 - 9 Dragon Coin 2.png|Dragon Coin # 2 2 - 9 Dragon Coin 3.png|Dragon Coin # 3 2 - 9 Dragon Coin 4.png|Dragon Coin # 4 Dragon Coins Dragon Coin 1 Go south-east of the room, & you'll find the first Dragon Coin, letting you use the Up button. Dragon Coin 2 Go in the door of the room, and you'll find another room. Head far right, and you'll find a red Koopa. Kick his shell to hit the block and a vine will appear. Collect the second Dragon Coin to get access to the B button. Dragon Coin 3 Go back to the first room, drop down to the door leading to the Big Boo Boss battle. Head left, you'll drop down to another door, leading to the left of the second room. There is a red Beach Koopa. Hit an invisible coin block to help him get under the third Dragon Coin. Collect it to gain access to the Y button. Dragon Coin 4 Go back to the first room and drop down back to the Big Boo Boss door. Use the spring to hit the block, revealing a vine, use the spring to go back up and collect the fourth Dragon Coin, giving you access to the A button. Enemies *Beach Koopa *Koopa Troopa Bosses '''''Big Boo Boss The Big Boo Boss is a rare kind of Boo that is identic to Big Boo that appears in this level, in which Mario/Luigi must use a Koopa shell & two blue blocks to defeat it. As soon as one of the objects hits it, the Big Boo Boss disappears & moves to another part of the room, and reappears. Unlike Big Boo and Boo, Big Boo Boss can't harm the player. Sources 'Graphics' The graphics are the original Ghost House graphics from Super Mario World. 'Music' The level didn't exist prior to Demo 7.5. 'Custom Music' The custom music used in this level is BGM 47: "Leonid's Castle" from Romancing SaGa 3. The Big Boo battle uses BGM 39 (98 in demoOnly1): "Go! Go! Kids!" from Treasure Hunter G. Trivia *There is a chance that the title of the stage may be a reference to Noroi no Yakata: Daiichiwa, an old japanese indie PC game that spawned a meme regarding its rather ridiculous death scream (a soundclip of someone screaming "YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH"). Category:Forest Category:Forest Levels Category:Levels Category:Normal Level Category:Enemy Base Category:Ghost House Category:Locations Category:Browse Category:Content